


Cobweb Mask

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [17]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blanket Permission, Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity, random unnamed villain, sorta - Freeform, super-senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Santino gets a clue concerning Spider-Man's identity, and attempt to share it with Claire and Matt





	1. Chapter 1

Santino is an horrible person. A thief. A criminal. Matt should send him to jail, and then he will go to HELL.

"Santino, cut the dramatics and explain."

Shame be on him and his descendants to the thirteenth generation, for he has SINNED and shall NOT be forgiven. 

"Santino."

He stole Spider-Man's socks. 

"What."

There was some kind of sporting event between Santino's school and some fancy one for genius or something, and at one point, a masked weirdo in costume attacked, or something. It was confusing. 

"Santino, you work with Matt, you don't have any ground to talk about masked weirdo in costume.  
\- Hey!  
\- Shut up, Matt, you know I'm right!  
\- It's part of my aesthetic!"

Err, guys? Spider-Man? 

"Sorry. So, a masked weirdo attacked, and...?"

So, the masked weirdo attacks, and Spider-Man flattens him in ten seconds top.

"Anticlimactic."

Excuse him, but do they want the rest of the story or not? 

"Yes, of course. Sorry."

So Spider-Man flattens the weirdo, and disappears.

Santino marks a dramatic pause. Claire looks unimpressed. 

Or, at least, Spider-Man tries to disappear, but Santino manages to follow him, and sees him change in his civilian clothes. 

He even took a video. 

"Wow, he's a _kid_!"

Santino disagrees. Spider-Man can't be much younger than himself. But that's not what matters. 

"It's not?"

No. What matters is that the video is totally useless for Matt. Spider-Man doesn't even talk on it! 

"Thanks for remembering that."

Matt is welcome. So, anyway, Santino decided that, since Matt can't see how he looks, and Santino can't bring how he sounds, he can at least shows him how he smells. 

"Hence the socks."

Yes. Hence the socks.

"Wait, did you stole someone's dirty socks _with the express purpose of having me smell them_?!"

Claire looses it.

\---meanwhile, in queens---

"What do you mean, you lost your socks? How did you lose your socks at _school_?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> For those who miss the angst/dark  
> Don't worry, it will be back soon


End file.
